Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory device, a method of controlling the memory device, and a memory system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a memory called ReRAM that has a resistance varying material as a memory cell has been proposed. Because it is easy for ReRAM to form three-dimensional stacking structure, a degree of integration of ReRAM can be improved compared to memory cells disposed in a two-dimensional planar manner.
However, as three-dimensional stacking, it is important to suppress influencing between memory cells, to improve access speed of the memory, and so on.